


Vivir en el camino

by Papaveri



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Multi, Post chapter 2 spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaveri/pseuds/Papaveri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final de la aventura, siempre tienes que volver a casa y contar lo que has hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivir en el camino

—Ya verás que saldrá bien —dice Edea—. Pero si no dejas de poner cara de pena es imposible que ganemos, Agnès.

Es la primera vez que Agnès deja que alguien la maquille (es la tercera vez que se pone maquillaje, y lo nota sobre la cara como una tela húmeda y fuerte); la mujer del espejo, la mujer que está delante de Edea, no se parece a nadie que haya visto alguien. Quizá es la luz, seguro que es la luz; todo en Florem parece estar empapado de naranja cálido.

Edea le aprieta los hombros una vez más y le hace dar una vuelta sobre sí misma antes de dejarla marchar al desfile del Festival. Entre bambalinas, Agnès aguanta la respiración y cruza los dedos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le vuelven blancos.

 

La sensación de estar ensuciando la túnica de vestal no empieza a disiparse hasta que Olivia contesta. Se diluye en la cueva que tiene que protegerla a ella y a lo que queda del Florem que Agnès conocía, no se le va de la piel hasta que ve a Olivia de nuevo; Olivia es azul cálido y blanco y negro y cuando la abraza se da cuenta de que algo en ella ha estado aguantando la respiración desde que salió del templo del viento, como si sintiese que sus pulmones ya no podían sostenerla a solas.

Agnès respira hondo. Olivia huele a tierra y a arena; Olivia, después de todo, huele a hogar.

 

Su cuerpo que está volviendo a tomar aire no responde bien y Tiz tiene que apartarla del cuerpo de su amiga después de la explosión. _Tenemos que irnos_ y _Lo siento muchísimo, Agnès_ y _No queremos que vuelvan y nos encuentren aquí_ y nadie entiende nada nadie entiende nada de nada.

 

***

 

Cuando Agnès sale de su cabina del Eschalot ya no los mira a los ojos; Tiz, que tiene la cabeza nublada (hay algo oscuro, un filtro gris venenoso sobre todos sus pensamientos) desde que se fueron de Caldisla, no se da cuenta hasta que hace como que no ve la mano que le ofrece para ayudarla a subir a los primeros escalones de ese barco que parece una ciudad.

No le devuelve las réplicas (aprieta los labios y aparta la cara), se adelanta a solas con Airy (anda con las piernas más rectas y el paso más firme) y se aleja de Edea cuando ella intenta defenderla.

 

Solo vuelve a mirarlo una vez antes de entrar en Starkfort, desde la entrada

_eres tú la que debería ir delante yo te acompaño yo te sigo_

y luego, cuando el camino vuelve a abrirse bajo él y Egil, Egil, Egil, tiene que subir a Egil, por favor no lo dejes caer a él noy los brazos delicados de Agnès se levantan como robles (oscuros, cubiertos de líneas de barro y de sudor) y los devuelven a lo que queda de suelo estable.

 

Agnès es tierra firme; se da cuenta de que está enamorado de ella cuando se ríe con la boca temblorosa y las manos en el pelo de Egil.

 

***

 

Agnès tiene un lunar en la parte de atrás del cuello, como una mancha de barro que no ha podido quitarse. La primera vez que lo ve, mientras la ayuda a volver a ponerse la túnica en el Templo del fuego, Edea se lame un dedo e intenta borrarlo.

Agnès se estremece; las mangas aún sin fijar de la túnica resbalan por sus brazos y desde donde está Edea hay una parte de ella (toda piel lisa que empieza a endurecerse, fina y suave) que queda tan descubierta que la hace parecer desnuda.

Edea nota una sombra de sabor cuando vuelve a meterse el dedo en la boca por instinto.

—¿Qué haces?

—No, nada, ¡pensaba que tenías barro o algo de antes!

 

Ringabel mira a Tiz cuando dice que cualquier hombre se quedaría mirando a Agnès; Edea también, Edea también, Edea cruza los dedos con fuerza y mira a Tiz con el rabillo del ojo.

 

***

 

Caldisla, la tercera vez, huele exactamente igual que la primera: el aire enrarecido por la sal pesada y sucia del mar, el olor ácido de la magia que prendió fuego a la casa donde se quedaba Ringabel, y debajo de todo, la respiración casi audible de la tierra.

Airy se pone nerviosa en Caldisla; mueve las alas como un torbellino brillante de vidrio y tinta y está más picajosa y descuidada. Y Agnès aprovecha para escaparse, andar un poco por las calles vacías; a solas, Agnès traga el aire a bocanadas, como si fueran a amordazarla al volver a la posada.

 

Cuando se cruza con Tiz, que vuelve del cementerio, no sabe qué decir (no sabe cuánto tiempo llevan de viaje, porque al segundo mes Ringabel dejó de llevar la cuenta de los días y no siempre encuentran calendarios; no sabe si el tirón encendido del pecho cuando la mira directamente a la cara es algo _comprensible_ , pero al menos ese es el que tiene controlado).

—Hoy Ringabel me ha hecho el pelo otra vez —dice Tiz de golpe—. Ya sé hacérmelo como él hace, quiero decir, lo que llevo ahora. Pero hoy me he despertado tarde y, bueno, él es más rápido y estos días ha estado raro así que pensé que quizá tenía que darle algo que hacer, que le gustase, ¿no? Y luego Edea se enfada si me lo dejo tal cual.

( _Luego Edea se enfada_ ; cuando Agnès capta esa frase que apenas quiere decir nada encoge los dedos de los pies dentro de los zapatos)

—¿Estás volviendo a dormir mal, Tiz?

—No. Esta noche no voy a dormir porque... porque aún no me acostumbro. A lo de la tumba. ¡Pero mira! Ya no tengo ojeras.

Agnès tiene la tentación momentánea de hacerle caso, hacerle caso y acercarse y mirar, acercarse, acercarse; tiene las manos de Tiz sobre las suyas y se acuerda de la última vez que se quedaron a solas (pero el bosque de Yulyana era asfixiante sobre ambos y no alcanzaba a ver las pecas de él como las está viendo ahora.)

—Si quieres — _sí que quiero_ , consigue anticiparse a sus palabras y ni siquiera lo está mirando a la cara, está hablando de forma casi inaudible—, puedes besarme.

Los susurros no tienen voz de verdad, podría haber puesto esas cuatro palabras en boca de cualquiera (el tono no, el acento, el deje suave en las vocales, tampoco.)

 

Luego.

Edea.

 

***

 

Luego, Edea.

El monstruo del cristal vuelve a deshacerse con un chisporroteo sordo pero Edea aún ve sus garras contra el cuello de Agnès y antes de que su cuerpo consiga reponerse de ese instante de tiempo detenido, de la garganta que se le ha cerrado de golpe y el corazón que durante un segundo se le ha convertido en una bola de espinas en el pecho, la coge de la muñeca y la besa.

(Agnès no se aparta enseguida; le roza el brazo con los dedos y Edea nota un torrente de chispas rojas que le sube por la sangre de la muñeca a la boca.)

—¡Lo siento! —La que se aparta es ella, _yo, yo he tenido que apartarme, yo, yo, yo_ —. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Pensaba que... ¡pensaba que te ibas a morir y...!

El pecho de Agnès tiembla contra el suyo y Edea sabe que se está disculpando por Tiz, por Tiz que no le ha dicho nada porque no hace falta porque lo sabía lo sabía lo sabía, por Tiz que se ríe y le da palmadas en el hombro a Ringabel.

 

***

 

Edea la besa y a Agnès le gustaría suspirar de alivio contra sus labios.

 

***

 

¿Cómo se supone que debe contestar? Edea elige una respuesta rápido y mal.

—Pensaba que la primera persona a la que le iba a decir esto iba a ser Ringabel —dice, más bien farfulla, con la chaqueta medio abierta delante de Agnès no consigue articular del todo bien—. Pero no me gustan los chicos y no...

—¡No, no! Ay, por el amor de...

Agnès se pone el pelo detrás de la oreja y deja escapar una risita nerviosa de esas que ha escuchado solo un par de veces, de esas que suenan a campanilla descascarillada y solo le mueven los labios.

 

(Las palabras realmente adecuadas las saca de esas tonterías que decía Alternis: _si tú estás contenta, yo estoy contenta_.

Y de verdad no importa, si es Tiz no importa. Después de todo está segura de que las manos de cualquiera de los cuatro encajan perfectamente en las de cualquiera de los otros tres.)

 

***

 

Tiz nunca ha besado a nadie y hasta después de entender cómo funciona (le gusta seguir la línea invisible en las mejillas de Agnès, como si ella también tuviese pecas; de los pómulos a la comisura de los labios) es ella la que le lleva las manos.

En el cuello y en los hombros y en las caderas.

 

Tiz le dice enseguida que no va a querer nada más, solo esto, solo esto está bien _y podría hacerlo para siempre Agnès de verdad_ y Agnès parpadea y suelta un _vale_ que tiene el mismo color amable, rojo oscuro y caliente, que su cara.

La siguiente vez que Ringabel tiene que limpiarle las heridas y decirle que es el hombre con más suerte del mundo, Tiz se ríe con tanta fuerza que los cortes del pecho le arrancan unas lágrimas y Ringabel, _Ringabel_ le dice que tenga más cuidado.

 

***

 

Los brazos casi no le alcanzan: el pelo de Edea le hace cosquillas en la nariz y Agnès suelta una exclamación de las del principio del viaje y Tiz, atrapado entre todos, le clava el codo en las costillas.

—Esta es la buena. Esta es la buena.

El aura oscura ante él es profunda como la boca de un monstruo y esa vez va a andar directo, directo hacia ella.

—Estaría mucho mejor que lo dijeras sin temblar como una hoja —dice Edea—. Hasta aquí hemos llegado y tú sigues igual que cuando te conocimos, de verdad.

 

Los estrecha entre sus brazos hasta que Edea le pellizca la mejilla para hacerlo parar (esta vez es la buena; _tampoco es que tenga un sitio al que volver_ pero tiene un sitio al que ir, con su hogar portátil que acaba devolviéndole el abrazo.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mira que lo único que me pidieron para esto fue a Edea maquillando a Agnès y a Ringabel peinando a Tiz. "Irse de las manos" queda algo corto.
> 
> No tengo muy claro qué ha acabado pasando con este fic. Mi plan original era bastante más corto, pero aquí estamos, supongo. Creo que he ido de "fic de mi OT3" a "fic de que estos chavales en el fondo son todos familia y familia = hogar". ¡He vuelto a escribir lo de siempre! Si me hago famosa, alguien acabará escribiendo una tesis sobre que tenía problemas encontrando casa o algo.
> 
> Espero que no haya sido TAN cursi, eso sí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
